The Game: breathless yearning
by xoanneox
Summary: Lucy spends her birthday having some close time with Rogue, dancing with Rogue and being protected by Rogue. Part of "The Game:" one-shots for the RoLu week. This is part 5. please read from the first one to the last to understand. I hope you enjoy 3


Title: The game: breathless yearning

Pairing: RoLu

Genre: mystery

Prompt: breathless (from the official rolu promps) and yearning (from last year's rolu week)

Words: 1006

AU: this is in Another Universe, with no guild of mages but they are talking very proper / old-fashioned

Summary: Lucy spends her birthday having some close time with Rogue, dancing with Rogue and being protected by Rogue.

[I'm making Zeref or Agnologia the next king. Or maybe not. Or maybe I'll – lolz, I'm not spoiling anything. ]

Notes: Continuation from "The game: the meeting", "The game: give me space", "The game: so what about my future and "The game: a masquerade ball as gift". Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites

Little author note for you guys: RoLu feelings are developing even more . (and a part Rogue's POV 0.0) I get the feeling that I'm going to outdo myself.

The game: breathless yearning (recap last one-shot:)

Rogue and Lucy walked upstairs together and they stopped in front of the room that would be Lucy's stay. "Lucy, tomorrow is your birthday, am I right?" Lucy was startled by this question. She hadn't expected him to know her birthday, but she guessed that he had done his research better than she thought. So she just nodded. "You will have a masquerade ball as gift." When she looked quite shocked at him, she wasn't prepared for what he did next. He gave her a kiss on her lips and before she could even recover had he already disappeared.

Rogue was writing a report on the developments he had made the last days when he noticed that it was already 7 o'clock. "Time to go and greet Lucy," said he to himself. Lucy had made him feel more and stranger than anyone had done in all those other 482 years he had walked around in this world as vampire. Maybe Sting was right, maybe he should make her his lady, his family's mama.

This was strange. Even for him.

And that said much.

He walked up to Lucy's room and nocked two times before walking in. There laid Lucy on her bed with a book in her hands. " _Mages' dairies"_ he read. He didn't know the book so it probably was another of those hopeless romance stories Lucy liked to read.

Lucy had already noticed him but she didn't stop reading. Probably wanted to finish the page, he thought. He did know her better than she thought. Maybe he did know her better than she herself did.

Rogue sat down next to her and leaned down, whispering "Happy birthday, Lucy" in her ear. He grinned when he saw her reaction.

Lucy tried not to show to much of her flustering but it was nearly impossible. She was already blushing when he sat down next to her, but she could faint when she felt his breath on her ear.

Being a vampire sharpened one's senses so she felt it even more than she would have if she was still human, and she guessed that she would already faint if she was human. She laid down her book and turned around, now facing up, looking right in Rogue's face. After blowing a bit air in his face, as revenge for his teasing, said she "Thank you" and she smiled at him.

Rogue knew what he could do to her. But he also knew what she could do. This had he started to come in contact with for the last two weeks. They weren't even friends anymore. They had passed that boundary already after they started living in the dorms together. He knew that she knew that he felt something for her. And vice versa; she knew that he knew that she felt something for her. But what he also knew is that that grin she was wearing now didn't predict anything good.

And he was right. Like always.

In one swing she had turned around the roles. Now was he laying on his back on the bed and she was straddling him. "And what now?" asked he Lucy. "This," and it was the only warning he got before she nibbled a bit on his earlobe. Definitely not just friends.

If he was still human he would be breathless by now, but since he isn't he could hold his posture a bit. Her lips were getting closer to his own, and just when he wanted to move his head a bit to close the gap the door opened.

Well that's shitty.

Lucy looked at the person who stood there, who had interrupted them. Sting. She wanted to growl but then remembered that she was still straddling him so she stumbled off, a bit clumsy for a vampire, and landed on the ground.

"I am sorry for interrupting you guys," he said with a smirk (what soon disappeared because he got two killing glares shot at him), "Skiadrum's wife asked me to get you two down for breakfast."

"Alright," replied Rogue. He got up from the bed and helped Lucy stand, because even when they're vampires they still had manners.

When they sat down and ate breakfast, the nice older woman asked if Lucy had a dress for the ball. "I am afraid I do not have one," she replied. She had totally forgotten the ball and hadn't worried about it.

"That is alright, my daughter left some dresses in the house so you can use one of them."

Lucy thanked the woman with a big smile and finished her breakfast.

It was early in the evening when Rogue had tied his tie and was waiting for Lucy to come downstairs and when she did, o he was going to get a heart attack. O wait. His heart already stopped beating. Forget that comment.

She wore a dress that was blue silk with black and yellow details where they needed to be. She looked like an angel. "You look beautiful," commented he. "Thank you. You look handsome as well," replied she.

They had taken a carriage for the sake of Lucy's dress and arrived when most people already had. They shook a few hands, talked a bit and then the music started to play. "May I have this dance," asked he her.

"Yes you may," accepted Lucy, "but no paso doble* this time." Rogue smirked a bit, "No, not this time. This time we will go for a traditional waltz. While they danced they couldn't hold it back anymore. They had suffered long enough from this breathless yearning.

They danced closer and closer, just like they had gotten in the few last weeks. When their body touched the others whole, they closed their eyes, leaned closer and kissed.

"Check. Mate."

It wasn't Rogue who had said that, just like when they first danced. This voice made her even more afraid. Rogue turned around to face the one who said it, taking Lucy with him but he stood in frond of him. Lucy felt Rogue stiffen..

"Good to see you, Rogue," said a male voice. Lucy looked at the male. He looked like a bit younger version of Rogue, the same black hair and he had the same look in his eyes as that Rogue had when she first met him.

"I was not really expecting you, Zeref. As you can see, we have a party. If you could reschedule this meeting another 100 years later it would be alright," said Rogue.

"I'm sorry, but I can not wait any longer. I will claim what is supposed to be mine.

The end

Little author's note: Well, I said that Zeref wouldn't be king, didn't I? Or did I made you think that he would be king? I really enjoyed writing this, I loved the RoLu feels.

Be prepared for tomorrow. Tomorrow will be filled with mystery, drama and an ending.


End file.
